ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Feral Skills Guide by Shoya/Move Archive
Requested Move Rename:'''The name of this guide should be changed to remove references to Pokemon, a trademark and copyrighted work. "Pankration Guide" is appropriate. Tahngarthor 03:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :I think it should be renamed as this is clearly a guide to Pankration within FFXI. It is looking great though so keep up the good work - just make the title more clearly indicate what this refers to. Otherwise please copy and paste this to wiki.pokemonclopedia.org if it exists :p --Tigzter 07:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) '''Don't Rename: man, i just renamed half an hour ago, for a different reason.. it's kinda annoying to keep renaming every day. Rename: This isn't Pokemon, it's final fantasy. Leave the references to Pokemon out. I could be wrong but i'm pretty sure this violates FFXIcolopedia's policies.Tahngarthor 11:33, 12 September 2007 (CDT) (edit: This also doesn't take into account the fact that if it were named what the event is actually called, people could find it easier.) according to this legal information center website: Trademark Infringement, the use of a trademark in a non-commercial setting does not violate trademark law. so unless a trademark lawyer tells me otherwise, i'd rather keep the name. --Shoya 03:30, 12 September 2007 (CDT) -- 11:42, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Merge Revisions: This already has too many revisions now and should be merged with Poke Guide then renamed to something that follows conventions. -- 11:46, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Rename: I have to agree, calling it a "Poke Guide" is, first and foremost, a copyright infringment. Second, it's moderately silly imo to use something that's used by players (on Fairy, at least) to slander Pankration as a name for the guide. 15:10, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ---- Requested Move Move: This is written more like a user guide so should be renamed per naming conventions. -- 21:06, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: I'm not that familiar with how Feral Drain works yet, but what's with and/or what does "Poke" mean or represent? -- 21:33, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: I was not sure what poke meant either, I just suggested the move with the username of the creator unless the creator wants to call it something different with their username. -- 22:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: Pretty sure the name is a joke, a reference to ポケット'モン'スター, Poke'tto '''Mon'sutā (AKA ポケモン, Pokémon). --Daniel 01:57, 12 September 2007 (CDT) '''Comment: It seems to me a reference to Pokemon which is © to Nintendo and others, and so this term shouldn't be used here. Tahngarthor 03:04, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: It seems it was manually moved by the author already Poke Guide by Shoya. -- 08:49, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Comment: It still needs to be renamed. We really shouldn't be using things like 'poke' or 'pokemon' here. Tahngarthor 11:31, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Merge Revisions: No point in moving this version, the new one already have several dozen revisions. May as well merge and rename. -- 11:34, 12 September 2007 (CDT)